December Chills!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: When finally he realiZed that he loves hER ...!


**WHEN HE UNDERSTOOD THAT HE TRUELY LOVES HER AND THATS NOT ALL ABOUT FLIRTS AND THEN SHORTLY AFTER HIM SHE REALISED the same, SET IT BEFORE MY STORY 'YES!ITS LOVE'.I DONT REMEMBER WHO ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS BUT THIS IS FROM MY SIDE AS A FLUFFY STORY FOR 143CID-ABHI ON HER BIRTHDAY, IKNOW IM LATE BUT ATLEAST OCTOBER IS STILL GOING, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY:D**

The month of December , raven shade spreading over horizon and the man was sitting in the bed with legs crossed in his blanket, still he had a shiver in his heart and was musing about what happened.

He started thinking about what happened that day.

The day….

The CID team was going to the out skirts of the city for the inspection of a bungalow. Daya, abhijeet, tasha and tarika were in the quallis. They needed to do some chemical tests so tarika was with them, in the way they got a call about another murder so daya and tasha went there and now tarika and abhijeet were left alone. Basically he showed courage in lab and flirted with her in full mood but actually he was so afraid in front of her alone that he was unable to hold the steering properly.

They drove to the bungalow with same silence and worked there with awkwardness. They were going back and as it was winter it was all dark at 8 pm.

" bohat thand hai na", after all she broke the silence wall.

" thand… han han bohat hai", he joined only a shivering answer.

" saare finger prints le liye?", he asked , his voice not above a whisper.

"han, par subah reports kal mein dene nhn ayun gi"

" kyun", his abrupt reaction was not unnoticed in her eyes.

" matlab, sab theek hai na Tarika ji"

" han bas kal mujhe kisi se milne jana hai", she said smiling

He looked at her from the side of his eyes and felt some insecurity and was now bound to ask.

" kis… kis se milna hai"

" koi special hai"

" kya…"

He said wih a bang and lost his grip on the steering and she quickly placed her hand on his to stable his position and he settled back.

" nhn mera matlab kon itna special hai humein bhi toh pata chale"

" meri friend a rahi hai London se"

He thought " hmmm, meri matlab koi larrki hai, phir theek hai"

" achha, bohat achi baat hai ap jaye apni friend se milne"

" tum ne kya socha tha"

"meine….?"

" han ap ne abhijeet!"

" hu…hu meine kuch nhn socha tha"

And silence again…..

After a drive of fifteen minutes the car started to produce some choking noise and it stopped suddenly, he got out of the quallis to check and opened the bonnet. He checked many things but after all he was not a mechanic.

" kya hua", she asked coming out of the quallis and setting her sweater.

" pata nhn kya hua", rubbing his hands due to chilly breezes.

" par tumhe pata hona chahiye, tum ek CID officer ho…"

" cid officer bhi insaan hi hote hain"

" sorry", she apologized innocently.

Abhijeet thinking " daya ko bulayun , wo toh forun a jaye ga , but agar mene mechanic ko bulaya toh wo thorri der mein aye ga or mein tarika ke saath thorra time spend kar lun ga wese bhi yahan ane mein usse ghanta toh lage ga, kya pata mujhe pata chal jaye ke aj kal mujhe kya ho raha hai…. Han mechanic ko hi call karta hun"

He called mechanic…

" mene mechanic ko call kar dia hai"

" mechanic kyun?"

" wo daya ko phone kia tha but poori team busy hai, hummein unhe disturb nhn karna chahiye na", " hmmm" , " ab humein mechanic ka wait karna hai".

They both sat on the nearby rock with a considerable distance in between and were sitting there quietly.

Tarika was hugging her hands between her legs for warmth and he was so confused that he forgot about cold. She opened her purse and took out a packet of biscuit from her purse and started to eat biscuits, he looked at her like he had never seen her and the biscuits.

" tumhe chahiye?"

" nhn", he refused plainly.

" le lo, tum ne bhi kuch nhn khaya"

He opened his mouth to refuse again but this time she pushed a biscuit in his mouth and again started to eat her part with no concern towards him and he was still there, he was not eating the biscuit, he was not breathing but slowly he worked up and ate the biscuits and smiled with a dry feeling.

When she finished up with biscuits he asked her, " garri mein beth kar intazaar Karen?". " nhn, yahan maza araha hai", she said while shivering. He was looking at her without blinking and calculating what she said , that in the month of december she is enjoying the chilly breezes without any tea or shawls on a rock in the outskirts of city and when she is also shivering.

He sighed heavily as he was unable to under stand her and started looking at the ground. Slowly the sounds of some wild animals from the jungle side of road started to come and she said instantaneously .

" abhijeet ab ghadi mein chalte hain"

She walked towards the quallis but her door was not opening, he also treid but no door was opening

" I guess its jammed"

" hmm"

" mein sheesha thod detaa hun"

" nhn… sheesha mat torna daya ki garri kharab ho jaye gi"

He raised his eyebrow, listening such soft words from her mouth for the team.

" ok toh phir bahar bethna pade ga", he gave her the last option.

They again went back and sat on that rock, this time tarika sat a little bit closer to him and as the sounds from jungle were coming she was dragging close to him, even unnoticed by her but not him, his metabolic rate was increasing every inch she was coming towards him. She was now 4 inches apart from him and he felt her head on his shoulder and he quickly looked at her and what he found was that his curly beauty was sleeping peacefully like she felt secure with him. She was falling from his shoulder and her head was going forward so he grabbed her by the waist, still looking at her calm face and settled her back on his shoulder in a hesitant way and gently wrapped his arm around her arm but she directly hugged his arm strongly while sleeping and pushed her self close to him which caused him to put a hand around her waist and he pulled her closer by his side so that she would not fall, he was sitting really close to her and was looking at her blankly, her face and her curls falling into her eyes, her soft perfume making him die and her flexuous expressions kicking his heart.

He raised a hand and gently touched her cheek but then dropped his hand. He felt something like never before after the case of shruti he was feeling lively at the moment, he felt some thing more special apart from flirts and what he felt was unknown and new to him. Something which he did not feel with shruti ( this is my theory that he never loved shruti, it was only his mistaken thought, but this is what I think).He was continuously looking at her and blinked his eyes slowly, he did not even want to blink from her face. While he was looking at her the mechanic arrived and he attempted to wake her up, " tarika…tarika…", he whispered in her ear just poking a finger on her shoulder.

" hu…", she blinked her eyes and as soon as she was fully awake she jumped off like she was sitting on a bomb and her this act gave him another attack, already he was getting attacks over attacks in that chilly December night.

They got up to their feet and the mechanic set the problem.

" sahab theek ho gayi"

" kya hua kya tha", abhijeet demanded.

" wo battery fluid leak ho gaya tha sardi hai na iss liye", the mechanic answered.

" or wo door bhi issi liye jam ho gaya hoga", abhijeet added.

" array nhn sahab door theek hai, yeh toh remote se lock kia tha na ap ne or alarm bhi nhn lagaya that oh pata nhn chala koi jam wam nhn hua tha…"

Tarika looked at abhijeet like " why did you do this"…

" hu..hu…achha… hee..hee pata hi nhn chala mujhe", he said in an artificial way and the truth was this that he was not saying the truth.

Abhijeet sneezed due to cold.

" dekho bahar bethne se tumhe hi sardi ho gayi", she said.

" sahab apki wife kitna pyaar karti hain aap se, kitni fikar hai na bhabi ji ko ap ki, kash meri wife bhi mujh se itna pyaar kare", the mechanic said.

Abhirika were looking at each other with turn over turn and they were embarrassed plus blushed. Abhijeet struck the words to mechanic, " tumhari wife tum se bartan dhulwati hai?"

" han sahab"

" iss ka matlab wo tum se bohat pyaar karti hai, kyunk wife jis se pyaar karti hai ussi se toh kam karwati hai"

" sahab ap bhi dhote ho?"

This question made him even confused.

" haan", she answered smiling instead of her fake on the spot but future husband :D

They drove back to their homes after dropping her he went to his home and told every thing to daya on phone and what daya said was that _" yaar abhijeet tujhe nhn lagta ke ab yeh flirt nhn, soch yaar!"_ and abhijeet started to think.

The day over and abhijeet in bed…..

He was thinking on what daya said, he was thinking about her but he was unable to think because she was in his heart, he closed his eyes and found her, he remembered the time spent with her. He remembered his flirts and her nice sweet expressions, he felt the inclination which she made him feel like a pang in his heart . He found another room opened in his heart for some one and that was her, he was having a best friend and nice team but now as a hollow was filled up and her closeness was a cup of hot chocolate in western depressions.

He took out his badge from the side table and focused on that, Senior Inspector Abhijeet and his badge and he concluded something and smiled with such feel that the leaves grew again on the trees even in winter and what he murmured was "_I Love you Tarika…."_

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

"Papa..papa", adi tucked to his father's shirt and abhijeet came out of his reverie or memory flash. " hu…, han beta". " papa mene poocha apko mama kab achhi lagi?", his eight years told son asked the question, he sighed "December mein".

" December mein kya?", tarika entered in the hall.

" mama . papa is saying ke ap unn ko December mein achii lagi"

Tarika raised her eye brow….

Abhijeet was about to say something…..

" beta ap sandwich khao gay"

" yes mama"

Adi reached up her mother away from his father's lap and got hold of her hand, they started walking towards the kitchen.

" mama kahan se order Karen?"

" nhn beta mein or ap banaye gay khud, ache wala"

" yippie! Mama thorra papa ko bhi de dein gay"

" ok"

And they disappeared in the kitchen..

Abhijeet was sitting there on the sofa blank that how his wife and son left him and went inside kitchen but then he smiled and thought _" may be unn December chills ki wajah se mera dil or dimag khul gaya ho or mene realize kiya ke….ke I love you adi ki mama!"_

He smiled and went inside kitchen to get a room between his wife's and son's cooking….

**A/N: So how was it, I know full on drama the garri kharab, door jam and wild sounds everything but kabhi kabhi chalta hai boss, actually in December my birthday comes so I made this month special :D**


End file.
